


Fate, Glory and Happiness

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Princess Tutu
Genre: Copic Markers, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: "May those who accept fate be granted happiness, may those who defy it be granted glory."The Batman x Princess Tutu crossover no one asked for, starring Tim as Ahiru/Duck, Jason as Fakir, Talia as Rue, Bruce as Mytho and Ra's as Drosselmeyer.





	Fate, Glory and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Background done by a lovely acquaintance on Discord, much thanks to her. :)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/48394074431/in/photostream/)


End file.
